Kid Naruto Icarus
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: What if Naruto's mom wasn't Kushina Uzumaki. What if his mother was a certain goddess of light? What if his mom was lady Palutena from kid Icarus? Pairings so far: Narusaku
1. mother and son reunite

Kid Naruto Icarus

ESKK: Hey what's up every one it's me again. Anyway I was looking through FF to try and find a Naruto Kid Icarus crossover FF and so far nothing so I decided to write my own and be a pioneer. I hope you like it. Oh and I hope no one steals my idea.

Summary: What if Naruto's mom wasn't Kushina Uzumaki. What if his mother was a certain goddess of light? What if his mom was lady Palutena from kid Icarus?

Pairings so far: NaruSaku

Vote: who do you want Palutena to pair up with?

Minato: 0

Pit: 0

The Shinigami (no not Thanatos):

I'll add people to the vote for the pairings if you put up a god argument about it.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking/flashback,"_

"**Demon talking,"**

"**Demon thinking,"**

"Jutsu's/godly techniques,"

"_Notes/letters/scrolls,"_

"YELLING,"

"**DEMON YELLING,"**

(Scene change)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kid Icarus if I did I'd give it back to the owners because I'm already awesome enough.

Chapter 1 mother and son reunite

(Start)

In the sky there was a group of islands that had what appeared to be Greek temples. In one island which had more of a city there was a temple that had a pair of giant white wings. This place was none other than Skyworld. In the temple with the giant wings a woman with long green hair that could reach her feet was sitting in a hot spring. If you could look closely into her eyes you could see the emotions of grieve, depression, lose.

If you looked at her bare stomach you could see stretch marks showing that she carried a child inside of her womb. That was exactly four years ago on October 10th.

The woman then got up after she had enough of the waters relaxing liquids. (Not that it helped much with her depression) She put on a bath robe before heading to her room where she found a note from her friend on her bedside table. She picked it up and started reading. _"Lady Palutena this guy said he wanted to meet with you saying something about making amends. Pit,"_ the letter said as it was addressed from someone called Pit.

Then out of nowhere the woman known as Palutena felt a dark shiver in the air. Almost like someone let death in here but not the weirdo Thanatos. She turned around to see a man in a black business suit with white hair, deathly pale skin, a Japanese dagger in his mouth and black eyes.

"Hello Lady Palutena," the man said after taking out the dagger from his mouth.

"Who are you," she asked trying not to show fear.

"Be at ease I mean no harm I'm here to heal a mothers heart," he said before continuing. "The mortals in the country I come from refer to me as Shinigami in their language I am the god of death," he said.

That when Palutena got angry this man was the reason she lost both her child and her husband. She was about to call the guard when the man got on his knees.

"I should of told you sooner but things have been getting messy in the elemental countries you see your son Naruto is very much alive but," he started.

Palutena couldn't believe it this god that was the reason she lost her baby boy and her husband all in the same night was giving her good news. "You're not lying are Shinigami," she questioned her guest.

"No but your son has been suffering hell because of something Minato did to protect the village," the god of death said.

"WHAT," Palutena yelled in anger. That village she helped gives light to, the village she met the man she fell in love with and had her child in the very same child was being given hell. "For what reason?" she questioned with venom in her voice that was not directed to Shinigami but directed to the village know as Konoha.

"Minato made a deal with me to seal away a demon know as the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside him to protect the village his last wish was for Naruto to be seen as a hero," Shinigami explained.

Oh that does it its one thing to be a greedy mortal and addicted to power was another thing when they don't believe in the gods but when a child more importantly her own gets abused like that that's where she draws the line.

Shinigami turned around as if he knew what Palutena was thinking. She quickly changes into a white dress with gold armor/jewelry of sorts. This was a pissed off mother and Konoha was about to feel the wrath of the goddess of light Lady Palutena.

Then an angel walked. This angel had brown hair and blue eyes. He was in a white tunic, wearing a gold grass crown on his head, a arm warmer on his right arm, a gauntlet on his left arm, short tight jeans (not the gay ones), sandals on his feet, a red orb of sorts on his right shoulder, his brown leather belt had a gold triangle pointing downward, his right leg had a gold ring on it.

"Pit we're going to Konoha," she said.

"Uh why?" the angel now known as Pit asked.

Palutena explained to the lost Pit to which even he got mad at the villagers of the leaf.

(In Konohagakure)

A blond haired boy was running for his life. He was being chased by the civilians of the Konoha.

"GET BACK HERE DEMON!" one yelled.

"TONIGHT YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" another yelled.

The boy continued to run for his life not daring to look back.

This boy was not much older the four and looked a bit malnourished. He was wearing a white shirt with a leaf design on it, kaki jeans and sandals. He had blond wild and spiky hair, crystal blue eyes, and two sets of three whisker marks on his face.

He turned every corner he could find to try and lose them and so far they weren't giving up. He took a turn and found a dead end he was about to turn around when he saw the villagers. When he tried to get away they pushed him to the ground and started beating him into an inch of his life. The boy was in so much pain from the beating he was receiving he couldn't take it.

Then one of the very little amounts of ninja in the group took out a paper bomb that was tied to a kunai with enough explosive force to kill the boy.

"Now demon brat prepare to die!" the ninja yelled as he was about to stab the boy.

Then out of the blue an arrow made out of blue energy hit the explosive tag and caused it to detonate taking the ninja with it.

"The demon attacked!" a dumb villager yelled looking like he was about to strike the boy before he "strikes again."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LAY A FINGER AGAINST THIS CHILD AGAIN!" a voice yelled from the darkness in a tone of that of a protector.

Then out of the blue Pit came out with his wings covered in a blue light flying around the alley before landed between the boy and the mob. His wings lost the blue light and shrunk down a little.

"An angel has come to slay the demon," a random villager yelled.

"The only demons I see are you people!" the captain of Palutena's guard yelled in anger.

This surprised the villagers as an angel was protecting the demon brat.

"He's an imposter what angel would sympathies with a demon," another villager yelled.

But before the villagers could kill Pit and the boy Palutena appears and smites them all before they could get any closer to the boy and Pit.

"Wow I've never seen Palutena kill mortals before a god only does that when the human is beyond forgiveness," Pit said hoping he'll never get on Palutena's bad side.

The green haired goddess came and walked over to the boy that was her son. "Naruto I'm so sorry I'll never leave you again," she said to the boy now known as Naruto as tears came out of her eyes. Then out of nowhere an old man dressed in Hokage robes came and had a surprised look on his face when he saw Palutena.

Palutena sensed him and turned torts him with an angry look in her eyes. "Hiruzen Sarutobi why did you lie to me and say that Naruto died during the Kyuubi attack," she questioned with a stern tone.

"It seems that someone has lied to both of us," Hiruzen explained to which it surprises Palutena and Pit mostly because the Hokage was telling the truth. "Follow me to my office," he said before he Shunshined (MS) to his office. The angel and the goddess nodded before they teleported to the Hokage tower.

(Later at the Hokage's tower)

Naruto was waking up to the sound of a conversation he pretended to be asleep as he saw a green haired lady. But when he opened his eyes a little he saw an angel and actual angel.

"Palutena the day you left I got a letter and is was addressed from you saying you didn't want anything to do with Naruto," Hiruzen said trying to figure out this mystery.

"That's impossible because 1: I don't remember writing a letter and 2: one of your anbu told me that Minato and Naruto died during the sealing," she explained.

"Wait did the mask have any color on it at all?" the Hokage asked thinking he's getting to the bottom of this mystery.

"No all it had on it was the Kanji for Ni," the goddess of light explained.

"Palutena it appears that we have both been deceived by someone on the council," Hiruzen said.

"So corrupted officials trying to gain more power," Pit asked.

"Most likely," Hiruzen said.

"Jiji who is the green haired lady?" the blond haired Jinchuuriki asked as he got up to a sitting position.

"I'm the goddess of light and I'm also your mother," Palutena said praying to any higher gods out there that he won't reject her.

Then Naruto jumped and hugged her while crying his eyes out but this time it wasn't out of sadness. No this time it was out of joy. The four year old got his birthday wish he got his mother back. Palutena just hugged her son crying tears of joy herself at the fact that she got her son back.

Pit had a few tears in his eyes at this happy sight. After all there are a few things in this world more precious than the love between a mother and son

"Well Palutena you can take Naruto back to Skyworld with you now," Hiruzen said before remembering something. "Oh and you left this here yesterday Naruto," Hiruzen said in a grandfatherly voice as he took out a stuffed fox that had a pair of wings on it that looked like it was well taken care of. Hiruzen passed it to Naruto as said blond took it and hugged it close to him.

"Oh and Palutena please bring Naruto back so he could become a ninja it's what his father would of wanted," Hiruzen said as Palutena nodded.

"Ok Kaa-san I'm ready to go," Naruto said as the two left the Hokage tower with Pit following close behind them.

The three arrived outside and when all three were ready they got teleported by a ray of light.

(Later at Skyworld)

When the tree arrived Naruto was awe struck, this city was so beautiful. He looked over the edge and saw that they were high in the sky.

"Welcome to Skyworld Naruto," Palutena said with a motherly smile on her face.

Pit saw this and smiled himself after 4 long years Palutena has an actual smile on her face again.

"Now let's get you something to eat Naruto," the goddess said as Pit got a look on his face like the end of the world was going to happen. Yes there was an incident the last time Palutena cooked and well let's just say there were a revolution and a giant salad.

"Uh lady Palutena maybe you should let me cook," Pit offered trying to avoid a second veggie incident.

"Pit I'm a goddess and I can cook for my own son," Palutena said knowing what Pit was trying to avoid. "And I won't bring the food to life again," she said as the trio continued to the castle/temple.

(Later after Palutena finished cooking)

Naruto was already on his fifth bowl of Ramen and it was delouses. This stuff was a par with Ichiraku's ramen.

The angel and goddess duo were surprised at how much he could eat it was like he hasn't eaten in days. "More please," Naruto said as Palutena served her son another bowl.

Pit who was wearing armor just in case something blew up sky high was watching in amazement at how much Naruto could eat. "I swear he hasn't been eating lately," Pit said having a skeptical look.

(30 bowls later)

"I'm stuffed," Naruto said as he was surrounded by empty bowls and patted his full stomach.

Palutena was using her powers to get the bowls clean while one pile lost its balance and landed on Pit burrowing him comedic under a pile of ramen bowls.

"_Where does it all go?"_ the goddess of light thought.

Then the goddess of light decided she and Naruto needed a bath. "Come on Naruto it's time for you to get a bath," Palutena said as she took Naruto in her arms to her private hot spring.

Meanwhile in Pit head he was thinking one thing. _"Lucky little kid,"_ he thought. Ok maybe Pit might have a crush on Palutena.

(AN: no it is not incent I've heard some mother's way back when and sometimes today bath with their children)

(Later in Palutena's hot springs)

Palutena was naked in her hot spring with Naruto relaxing next to her. Naruto turned to her and saw those round things on her chest and was wondering what they were. "Uh Kaa-san what are those round things on your chest," Naruto asked actually poking one on the side.

Palutena blushed and looked around frantically trying to tell her son about her breasts without destroying his innocents. "Well Naruto these are my breasts," she said gesturing to them.

"Will I get them?" he asked wondering.

"No Naruto only girls get them but they only get them when they hit a certain age," Palutena explained hoping she won't scar him mentally.

"What are they used for?" the blond Jinchuuriki asked.

Now Palutena knew she needed to stop where this conversation was going before Naruto was mentally scared for life. "I'll tell you when you're older," she quickly said ending the conversation there.

She saw Naruto make a cute pouting face which she found was adorable.

(Later after the bath at night time)

Naruto now dressed in an orange tunic similar to what Pit wears was walking around the temple. He saw how beautiful it was but he should have expected this when he found out his mother was the goddess of light. When he found his room he saw that it was specifically made for him. It had a bed, a toy box, a balcony, a bathroom, a closet filled with clothing that were similar to the one he was wearing, and on the bed was his stuffed fox that had white wings on it.

Then Palutena walked in as she saw Naruto looking tired. "Come on Naruto time for bed," she said as Naruto got on the bed. Palutena pulled the covers and tucked Naruto in and kissed him on the cheek as he fell asleep. "Good night my little demigod," Palutena said motherly before walking out of the room and turning off the magic lights.

(Meanwhile at a seal that was the combination of the Sharingan and the Rinningan)

The moon was pulsing as if there was something inside it and very much alive. On the seal was a snake that looked like it belonged to Medusas hair and what appeared to be a head of a man with purple skin and red markings on it. Then the moon had a crack on it as some chakra leaked out and grabbed the snake head and the head of Hades. The chakra started forming into a body of sorts that was a combination of Hade's and Medusa.

When the body fully formed it formed into man that had snake hair the markings similar to Hades on his face ten tails, fangs, robes that looked like they were made for battle, and claws on his feet and hands.

The man let out a demonic laugh as he finally got out of the seal that was keeping him from going on his rampage. **"FINALLY I the Juubi no Yami has finally got out of the reached seal of the sage of six paths!"** the man now known as Juubi yelled in victory. Then he grabbed his head as he was assaulted by memories. **"These memories are not my own I guess I just absorbed two gods and there powers. I'm also out of practice so I'm going to have to spend a few years training and getting use to my new powers," **the Juubi said as he left to finds a place to retrain his body.

"**Soon I will have my revenge on those mortals with my new powers and show them why they once feared me and with these new powers I can show them a whole new type of fear of that which they never seen before,"** he said before letting out another evil laugh.

(TBC)

ESKK: well what do you think? I bet no one has ever done this before… well except with Tortured Demigod but this version I'm making it a NaruSaku so deal with it.

Anyway once this chapter it up I'm posting the poll ok so R&R.


	2. a birthday with new friends

Kid Naruto Icarus

ESKK: It's me with another chapter for my readers. Anyway so far there only been one vote for the poll so I'm still waiting now on to the story.

Oh here's the poll so far:

Shinigami: 1

Minato: 0

Pit: 0

"Talking,"

"_Thinking/flashback/Gods phones,"_

"**Demon talking,"**

_**"**__**Demon thinking,"**_

"Jutsu's/godly techniques,"

"_Notes/letters/scrolls,"_

"YELLING,"

"**DEMON YELLING,"**

"**Pegasus talking,"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kid Icarus if I did I'd make sure they get a more awesome turn.

Chapter 2: a birthday with new friends

(One year later in Skyworld October 9th)

Palutena was on the sky phone and was talking to a friend of hers about a certain someone's birthday present. The old person on the other line was none other than the god of the forge Dyntos. Palutena asked him to forge a special item for Naruto's birthday. At first he thought it was a toy and it was a waist of his talents but Palutena explained it was something that was similar to the great sacred treasure but on a smaller scale.

Palutena sent Dyntos a picture Naruto drew once and that she modified. It looked like a robot that could turn into different forms like a transformer. It had a jet form for Naruto to ride on, a cycle mode for Naruto the pursuit on land that could also go in the air for high speed chases or if he needed to get somewhere fast, and a robot mode for Naruto to play with and in the future fight alongside with when he's in trouble.

"Is it ready yet?" the goddess of light asked.

"_It should be ready by his birthday tomorrow,"_ Dyntos said like he was proud of his latest work.

"Well hurry I don't want Naruto to be upset that I didn't get him Pegasus like he wanted," she said worried she might let him down.

"_Keep getting him everything he asks for and you might spoil him rotten," _Dyntos joked.

"Don't joke about that Dyntos you know just as well as I do that this is his first birthday away from the hell hole that was Konoha and his first birthday with me," Palutena scolded.

"_Sorry but the sunny is going to love it,"_ the god of the forge proudly said.

"Ok well goodbye Dyntos," she said before hanging up.

"You know you really are going to spoil him if you get him everything he wants," said a voice of an all too familiar god of death.

"Hey Shinigami," Palutena said while turning around to see her friend who hasn't changed a bit except he was reading a novel who also helped her care for Naruto alongside Pit. Ironic a year ago she hated his guts but now they were best friends.

"Yo," he said while reading the novel that read "Tales of a gusty ninja."

"You're still reading that?" she asked even though she has a copy that Naruto also seemed to love.

"Yes I love the story line and the main character," he said like someone who not only reads novels but also loves to show people what he thinks of them. "It's a shame Jiraiya turned it from a great novel to a horrible porno," Shinigami said disappointed that he'll never find such a great book again.

(Meanwhile with Jiraiya)

A white haired man sneezed while he was peeking on woman bath which blew his cover and they came out with weapons that no one knows where they got them from. "Someone must have been talking about me," he concluded before running for his life.

(Back in Skyworld)

"Yeah it was a great book Naruto just loves it because he asks me to read it to him every night," Palutena said with pride that Naruto loves the book that both she and Minato loved to read.

Then the goddess of light noticed that instead of the knife he was known for he was holding another book. The book read "Tales of a Gusty Demigod by lord death."

"You bought him that book he's been reading at the book store?" the goddess of light asked surprised that the Shinigami actually bought him the not so popular book.

"Yeah I published it in the mortal realm and they just loved it the one I'm holding is the first one I ever printed and its Naruto's birthday present," the lord of death explained.

"Wait you're the writer of that book?" the goddess of light asked surprised that Shinigami writes novels.

"Yes I am," he said.

Palutena then decided to drop the conversation and change the subject before she insults his book that didn't make it big with any of the gods.

"Wow Shinigami I though you would get him something weird like a picture of yourself but you got him you first novel you really are nothing like Thanatos," Palutena said before she burst out laughing.

Shinigami soon joined her as he already knew what she was laughing about.

"You know I find it funny very few humans liked Tales of a Gusty Ninja but all of us gods loved the books while so far not so many gods liked Tales of a Gusty Demigod but humans everywhere loved it," Palutena said between laughs.

"Hey you want to know what I just realized." Shinigami asked Palutena who just nodded her head. "Viridi hasn't once attacked the humans sense Naruto came along," the lord of death said.

"Your right I guess Naruto might become a god of peace one day," Palutena said thinking her son might have a gift to change anyone for the better.

"Well we need to help get the temple ready for Naruto's party so we better hurry," Shinigami said as he lifted up a box that had a child's party decorations in it ready to be set up.

"I'll go make the cake," Palutena said knowing nothing ever goes wrong when she makes cake.

"Ok," Shinigami said as he went to take the box to where the party was going to be held.

(In the underworld)

Juubi just arrived at his new domain after a year of practicing his new powers that he has yet to fully master. He saw a castle that really needed so redecorating but what he saw inside and around the castle were monsters that seemed to have been waiting the return of their lord and master to return. When they sensed him and saw him they looked like they were rejoicing at their new and more powerful master.

"**Oh I'm going to enjoy this," **the ten tailed behemoth said. **"But I'm going to do some research on how to create monsters and generals from the dead," **Juubi said before entering the castle and using his powers to make it more evil and give himself a throne to sit on.

(Back in Skyworld)

Palutena was using her godly powers to help bake the cake. She was putting a lot of heart into it after all what kind of mother wouldn't want their child to have a happy birthday. Then Shinigami walked into the kitchen looking like he did a job well done.

"Hey Palutena I finished setting up," he said with pride in his voice.

"I'll be the judge of that," She said with a teasing tone. She took her eyes off the cake for a second when she was pouring a drop of magic elixir. That when everything went downhill.

The cake started growing to unimaginable size and as it grew it grew a pair of arms and legs and an eyeball.

Shinigami had his mouth gapped open and his eyes pure white. Palutena didn't know why because she was facing away from the monster. But when the god of death pointed to the cake monster she knew why Shinigami was like that.

"Oh no not again," she said before both she and Shinigami made a run for it. The cake monster gave chase to as it kept getting bigger.

(Meanwhile with Naruto)

Naruto was up and walking around Skyworld when he saw his mother and one of the two people he considered a father run pass him. He looked where they ran from and saw the thing that no child can resist and it had feet. Cake and it was growing to the size of the max size the blond can eat. So he did just that.

When he took one bit of the cake monster the monster saw Naruto eating it and started running for its life.

When Palutena and Shinigami turned their heads to the back they saw the monster gaining speed. They tried to run faster but the cake beast was upon them but it wasn't killing them or eating them it just ran past them. They saw it was running from something and they found someone took a bite out of it.

"I think it's running from the person who's trying to eat it," Shinigami suggested.

"You think," Palutena sarcastically said.

Then Naruto passed them catching up to the cake monster as if he's trying to eat it.

"Go Naruto go!" the goddess of light cheered as her son caught up to the monster and started eating it before it got too big.

(Later)

The hallway looked like there was some kind of food fight and Naruto was sitting with his face covered in cake. "I'm stuffed," he said.

"You know this is the only time I'm letting you get away with eating cake for dinner right?" the green haired mother said with a stern look on her face.

"Yes Kaa-san," Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Then out of nowhere Pit came in looking around at what happened. "What happened here?" the angel asked.

"The cake came to life and Naruto ate it," Palutena said and when she said it Pit gave her a stern look.

"Ok looks like we're ordering a cake," Pit said as Shinigami agreed.

So to that the death god and the servant to the goddess of light left to buy a cake for Naruto party.

(Meanwhile in the underworld)

Juubi was finished with his research of his powers and he found out he needed a lot of souls just to make one monster. _**"Well there is only a limited amount of souls here and not many people are getting killed now a day so this is going to be hard,"**_ Juubi concluded. _**"**_**But once I get all my** **demon powers back Pitty Pit won't stand a chance against me," **he said in a tone similar to the personality of the long dead Hades. When Juubi realized this he faced palm himself realizing something. **"Looks like I absorbed more than just there remains and power I absorbed a little of their personality as well,"** the monster said. **"Now I just need to find the locations of my nine incarnations,"** Juubi said thinking.

(Later at Skyworld night time)

Naruto was sleeping soundly as he knew tomorrow was the day of his birth. While inside his mind a creature that was said to cause mast destruction could sense a power it hasn't felt in a long time.

(Naruto's mindscape)

"**No impossible he can't be back,"** the being said behind his cage.

This creature was a giant fox with nine tails. Way back when he was known as Kurama but today humans were calling him the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"**He's going to hunt the other Bijuu for his power back. The old man trusted us to keep that power away from him but sense I'm stuck in here there's no way I can warn the others,"** Kurama said. **"Right now he is gathering power so it will be a few years before he will start hunting us so I need to wait till Naruto becomes aware of me,"** Kurama concluded hoping that the time that Naruto becomes aware of him it won't be too late.

(Skyworld the next day at the stadium)

Naruto was excited as he and Palutena were going to watch a match of Light vs. Dark. Playing for the Light team was three of Skyworlds best warriors under Pit of course. Playing for the Dark team were Viridina's best members of the forces of nature.

When everyone was seated and the players were on the field the game started.

Everyone was cheering for their favorite team as they fought each other to get to the opposing teams angel. When the dark teams angel came in it reminded Naruto of his uncle Pitoo.

"Hey Kaa-san is that uncle Pitoo playing for the dark team?" the blond asked.

"No that's a guy dresses up as him through magic," Palutena told her son. Funny the only person dark pit let's being called "Pitoo," is Naruto.

"Ok," Naruto said as the first game was almost over.

(After 2 more games of Light vs. Dark)

Naruto and Palutena were on their way back to the temple and Naruto was excited. Why you may ask? Well he knows that today was his birthday and he was hoping for Pegasus the robot.

They arrived at the temple with all the lights out which was weird because this was the temple of the goddess of Light Lady Palutena.

Then the lights flashed on and Naruto was met with the loud sounds of surprise and Naruto saw everything that a party needed. There was Shinigami, Pit, Dyntos, Poseidon, and to the far corner dark Pit.

"Happy birthday Naruto," Palutena said as she hugged her son.

(Meanwhile at Konoha)

At the Haruno clan compound there were two girls one was playing while the other seemed to be praying for something. One had short pink hair, green eyes, and white skin. She had a red ribbon in her hair and was wearing child's clothing.

Next to her was a girl with short blue hair, white eyes, and milky white skin. She was wearing an elegant blue kimono.

These two girls were Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga respectively. Sakura seeing that she seemed to be praying decided to end her curiosity and just ask her.

"Hey Hinata-san what are you praying for?" the pink haired girl asked.

Hinata stopped what she was doing to answer Sakura's question. "I'm pr-praying that wherever N-naruto-Kun is… that he's s-safe and sound," Hinata replied in a shy way.

"Don't worry Hinata I'm sure he's all right wherever he is," Sakura said before continuing. "I mean if he's celebrating his birthday today then let us be teleported to where he is having his birthday party right now," she said before there was a ray of light and it took theme from where they were to somewhere else.

(At Skyworld)

Palutena was smiling at her handy work as she just summoned the two children that have the most kindness to Naruto. The out of the blue Sakura and Hinata came into the party in a freaked out sorts of way.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED," screamed the freaked out Sakura.

"I d-don't know," Hinata said really scared.

"I brought you two here," Palutena said as she came in front of the two.

Sakura and Hinata didn't know what to think of this woman. They could feel a pure feeling by just being around her.

"_She's pretty,"_ both girls though in their mind.

"My name is Palutena and I'm the Goddess of Light," Palutena said introducing herself. "And you the one with pink hair name is Haruno Sakura and you the one with white eyes name is Hyuuga Hinata," she said surprising the two girls.

"Uh what do you need us to do Palutena-sama?" Sakura asked trying not to geek out at the fact of being in front of a goddess.

"I need you two to help my son celebrate his birthday," Palutena said taking out two presents that were addressed from Sakura and Hinata.

Both girls recognized those presents as they were the same ones they were going to give to Naruto before he disappeared a year ago.

"Hey where did you get that?" the girls asked the goddess.

"Well they are my son's birthday presents are they not?" she asked which got the gears in the girls head to turn.

"W-wait y-you mean t-that…" Hinata started before Sakura interrupted.

"Naruto is your son," Sakura finished.

Both girls realized that the village they lived in was the birthplace of a demigod.

"Well will you two help me celebrate Naruto's birthday?" the goddess f light asked.

"Yes," both girls said before they grabbed the presents and ran into the party.

Naruto saw them and remembered who they were.

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan how did you two get to Skyworld?" he asked happy that they were here.

"It was your mom she brought us here," Sakura said as Hinata nodded.

During the party there were games dancing food and cake that Pit and Shinigami snuck in with because the baker was taking his sweet time in making it. Anyway the party was fun especially when Naruto opened his presents. Naruto first opened the present from Hinata and found it was a pair of goggles. (You know the pair Naruto had in episode 1 and 2.) Next was Sakura present and she got him an orange scarf that had a red swirl on it. From dark pit he go Naruto an armband similar to the ones he and pit are wearing except it was orange black and blue. Next was a present from Pit which was a First Blade Naruto liked it but when he tried it, it was weak.

"Pit why did you get me a weak weapon," Naruto asked now sporting his new goggles, scarf, and arm bands a bit sad that he got a lame present.

"Well I had Dyntos forge it a certain way see it's in synch with you so the stronger you get the stronger it gets," Pit explained as Naruto jumped around in joy.

"Ok lady a germs it's my turn," Shinigami said as he pulled out the book naruto has had his eye on.

"Thank you old man death," Naruto said glad that he finally got his own copy of "Tales of a Gusty Demigod." But then Naruto notice that it was different then all the other ones he's seen.

"Before you ask it's the first copy before it got printed so I want you to take good care of it ok Naruto," Shinigami explained.

"Ok," Naruto said while smiling.

"Ok time for the mother to top all of your presents," Palutena said as everyone else scoffed till she used her magic to pull out a big present.

Naruto's eyes were practically shining like the ocean with stars in his eyes at the sight of it.

"Well what are you waiting for open it," Palutena said as Naruto was at the present in a split second opening it and found the one thing he's been wanting sense he drawn it. The robot was blue white and yellow as it was a cross between a robot and a Pegasus. It had wheels on its hips, wings on its back that look like it releases tome kind of energy; its armor was thick but sleek on its chest was a Pegasus head hanging from its back was a Skyworld staff, bottom line it was completely majestic but powerful.

"Well what are you waiting for sonny? Activate him with your voice," Dyntos said as he waited for his greatest master piece takes its first steps.

"Pegasus awaken," Naruto ordered load enough so the robot could hear him.

"**Rodger,"** the voice of the robot said as its yellow eyes flashed showing it was activated. It turned its head down as it saw Naruto and sent a blue light and the light turned green. **"Master Naruto I am ready for anything,"** Pegasus said as he walked out of the box.

"Awesome lets go play Pegasus, Sakura, and Hinata!" the Kyuubi jinchuuriki yelled in excitement as the girls followed.

"**Rodger,"** Pegasus said following the trio.

"You know he's going to start doing his pranks in a bigger blast with Pegasus to help him right?" Shinigami said.

Out of everyone in the realm of the gods only half the occupants in this room were the only ones that weren't pranked. Those occupants include Palutena, Pit, and Dark pit.

"I think he's going to use the first blade I gave him to start training to do less of his pranks," Pit said.

(Meanwhile with the goddess Viridi)

A platinum blond haired girl was in a rush to Skyworld. This was the goddess of nature Viridi and she was dressed in poufy clothing that resembled that of a mystic druid she even has an oak staff to make a point. "I'm not going to miss another one of his parties," she said as she arrived in Skyworld and ran to Palutena's temple.

She arrived just close to the end of the part when they give presents.

"Viridi you made it," Palutena said surprised that she didn't miss the entire party.

"Yeah sorry I finished my duties early to get here to see little Naruto on time," Viridi said.

"Don't worry you did remember his present right?" Shinigami asked.

"Of course," the goddess said as she pulled out what looked to be a seed.

"Uh why did you get him a seed?" the captain of Palutena's guard said as he looked at the seed skeptically.

"You dunce that's a seed of life it's a mystical tree that is said to grow into a tree that's entire system that has mystical properties," dark pit said in a rude tone just as Naruto ram in and hugged Viridi.

"Auntie Viridi you got me a magic tree," he asked happily.

"Sure did you little bucket of cuteness," Viridi said before getting a serious face.

"But be warned Naruto although this seed can grow in any climate and any kind of soul it only makes one seed every 9,000 years before it dies I was lucky just to get this so do not trust it in the hands of just anyone and only plant it when a loved one is in serious condition do you understand," she warned knowing how deadly this seed could be in the wrong hands.

"I understand," Naruto said as he used the magic Palutena taught him to make a special container to keep it safe.

Then Naruto wan back outside and was playing tag with the girls and Pegasus. "Oh to be young again," Palutena said.

"So you're saying you're an old lady," Shinigami joked to which Palutena gave him the death glare. (Pun intended)

"Will you come back with us Naruto," Sakura asked.

"P-please c-come with us N-Naruto-kun," Hinata asked.

"Sorry but I need to train here till I'm old enough to pass the genin exam but I promise I'll be back and that's a promise of a life time," Naruto said with his foxy smile plastered on his face.

Before they left the girls both kissed Naruto on the cheek which left Naruto blushing. "You better keep that promise," Sakura said.

"P-please don't k-keep us w-waiting," Hinata said shyly.

The girls were transported back home at the moment they left.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well what do you all think longest one yet I know but anyway vote for who Palutena pairs up with and R&R.


	3. Home coming

Kid Naruto Icarus

ESKK: hey I'm back and I'm proud to say the poll is starting to flourish. Anyway I feel obligated to tell you that the votes poll in on my profile so just go to the poll and vote. I've also took notice that I am getting a lot of like for all my stories except Zelda underground which is on the verge of being deleted. Oh and where going to do a time skip in this chapter of Juubi is going to make his move as he has full mastery of his powers. I wonder who the first Bijuu on his list is well you have to wait and find out. Oh and one more thing I need idea's for the team placements Naruto and Sakura will be on one team. That is all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kid Icarus I wish I did but I don't so I suck it up.

Polls:

Shinigami: 3

Minato: 1

Pit: 0

"Talking,"

"_Thinking/flashback/Gods phones/godly communication (You know how Pit communicate to Palutena and the other gods),"_

"**Demon talking/boss summoning,"**

_**"Demon thinking/ boss summoning,"**_

"Jutsu's/godly techniques,"

"_Notes/letters/scrolls,"_

"YELLING,"

"**DEMON YELLING,"**

"**Pegasus talking,"**

(Start)

Chapter 3: home coming and the rise of Juubi

(7 years later)

In the air there was a jet that had the design of a Pegasus the wings were giving off a blue energy. The metal part of the wings were long enough for gliding but not flight but the blue energy brought the power of flight to it. The thrusters on its feet were giving off a yellow energy to propel it to go forward or help with other directions. The front of the jet had a mechanical Pegasus head which served some purpose besides decoration.

On top of the Pegasus jet was none other than an older Naruto Uzumaki. He was now 12 years old sporting new clothing. He was wearing armor over an orange tunic which said armor had a swirl design on one breast plate and the symbol of Palutena on the other, he was wearing baggy pants with special sandals on his feet, around his neck was the scarf he got for his fifth birthday, over his eyes was the goggles he got on that very same birthday, and on his arms were special arm bracers that have a special secret power, strapped to Naruto's back was the first blade he got for his 5th birthday.

Naruto was flying through the air with only one destination in mind "Konoha."

"_Naruto remember don't show off to your classmates and don't tell anyone of you being a demigod or who your father is,"_ came the voice of Naruto's mother also known as the goddess of light Lady Palutena,"

"Don't worry mom I won't show off much and I'll be sure to keep all god techniques to a minimum," Naruto said.

"_And what do you tell the mortals of your village about Pegasus?"_ The goddess of light questioned

"He's my companion that fights alongside me and been my clan guardian sense it was first founded," Naruto answered.

"Good," Palutena said praising her son.

Naruto didn't know why but he got this dark feeling like there were some monsters nearby.

Then out of the clouds came monster ranging from every flying grunt Pit has ever fought. "What's going on?" the blond demigod asked surprised. Naruto took out his weapon and started firing at the enemies to keep them off his tail.

They were all firing lasers and/or going for melee assault which was unlike them ever since the fall of Hades.

"_That's what I'm trying to figure out,"_ Palutena said as she tries to maneuver Pegasus to get Naruto out of harm's way.

So far Naruto wasn't faring well as Palutena only set up a pre programmed course. Naruto was shooting the enemies and slashing the ones that got to close for comfort.

"Mom you need to give me control," Naruto told Palutena as she was about to turn Pegasus around and send a message to Hiruzen that Naruto it's going to be late.

"_NO ABSOLUTELY NOT,"_ she yelled going into something called over protective mother mode.

"Mom I can't fight these monsters properly unless you give me full control," Naruto argued.

"_The answer is still no I don't want to lose you,"_ the green haired goddess said.

"Mom you can't protect me from everything in this world I need to stand on my own two feet and be independent," the blond said.

Palutena had to admit that her son put up a good argument. Seeing that she had no other choice she faltered.

"_Fine but if it looks like things are getting too much for you to handle I'm getting you out of there,"_ Palutena said before taking the safety locks off of Pegasus.

"All right let's do this Pegasus evasive maneuvers," Naruto ordered.

"**Roger,"** came the deep robotic voice of Pegasus.

Pegasus started flying around doing the maneuvers as ordered. The reason Naruto wasn't falling off was because of his sandals. They can stick to the surface of Pegasus as long as Naruto wills it.

Pegasus was spinning around and dodging the monsters lasers.

"Pegasus fire sacred arrows," Naruto ordered as Pegasus fired arrows from these holes on the shoulders. The arrows hit their targets as Naruto continued to fly.

More monsters come out but Naruto blasts through them. Just when Naruto finished blasting monsters off the distance he sees what appears to be a three headed dragon.

"_Naruto don't go near that thing!"_ Palutena told her son before he got any ideas.

"What is it?" he asked.

"_That's a Hewdraw it's a three headed dragon,"_ Palutena explained

"Ok I'll avoid it," Naruto said as he saw the Hewdraw fly away.

(Later 20 miles outside the village gates)

Pegasus and Naruto were descending for a landing in the forest. "Pegasus Cycle mode," Naruto ordered before making touchdown.

"**Roger,"** the robot said as he turned into a motorcycle that had a Pegasus design. Naruto was now riding to his destination.

(Meanwhile in the underworld)

Juubi now dressed in a cape similar to what Hades wearied when he was alive but with demonic armor and under it. Right now he was pissed you know why he sent monsters into the elemental countries to seek out the Bijuu and so far nothing. He was also letting his monsters kill human so he could get more souls to make more monsters and so far there wasn't enough income. "**Ok I need to avoid getting found out and sealed again,"** That when it hit him if he got sealed then who to say the Bijuu didn't get sealed away either.

"**Ok need to send my monsters to find out what my incarnation got sealed away in,"** the master of the underworld said. **"And I know just the idiots for the job,"** he said smiling manically.

(Later at the village gates of Konoha)

The guards saw two people walking to the village gates one of them appeared to be very tall with armor of the likes they never seen before. Next to this man was a boy they haven't seen in a while. When the duo arrived at the village gates the blond went up to the guards to speak.

"Hey I'm here to see the Hokage here's my papers," Naruto said as he took out a few sheets of papers.

"And the big guy?" the second guard asked while the first one took the papers.

"He's not a guy or a woman or human he's Pegasus and he's my clans companion that's been protecting the oldest clan air sense my clan was first founded," the blond lied like an old pro.

The guards nodded before checking the papers to see that they were legitimate.

"Ok you can enter," the guard started before continuing. "Oh and welcome back Naruto," he said to the blond as he and Pegasus walked into the village.

Some of the villagers recognized him and were giving him the evil glare. But none of them tried anything Naruto and Pegasus then arrived at the Hokages tower and went up the stairs. When Naruto was going up the stairs Pegasus was about to follow but then Naruto turned around.

"Pegasus wait over there until I get back," Naruto said pointing to the chairs.

"**Affirmative,"** the robot said before walking to the chairs to wait for Naruto to return.

(In the Hokage's office)

Hiruzen was battling the greatest evil mankind has ever known… paperwork. He was expecting a special guest any minute now so he was trying to defeat his enemy fast. Then there was a knock on the door and Hiruzen already had a guess of who it was.

"Enter," he said and the door opened to reveal none other than Naruto Uzumaki. "Naruto welcome home," he said with a smile on his face.

"It's good to be back old man," Naruto said to Hiruzen with a smile on his face.

"So Naruto what can I do for you?" the third Hokage asked.

"I'd like to enter the ninja academy," the blond demigod said to which Hiruzen nodded and took out the paper work that he's been saving for today.

He passed it to Naruto for signing to which Naruto signed as did Hiruzen. "Ok your classes start tomorrow so you have the rest of today to yourself and don't worry your mother made sure to send her centurions to help build a place for you to stay," Hiruzen said as he gave Naruto the keys to this place and a map.

"Ok thanks," Naruto said as he left.

He arrived down stairs to find Pegasus still waiting for him but he had lipstick on his cheek. "Uh Pegasus what is that on your cheek?" the demigod asked his faithful companion.

"**A female human mistaken me for a man in armor trying to hide his identity and she placed her lips on my cheek saying she will wait for me to open up,"** the robot said as he got up and followed Naruto to his favorite ramen stand.

(Meanwhile in Skyworld)

Palutena was watching her son through a cauldron that has her symbol on it adjust to his new environment or old one in this case and got a sour look when some of the villagers gave him glares. But she was glad that Naruto still had people who cared about him.

"You know he's eventually going to have to learn about his condition," a voice said the belonged to an all too familiar god.

"Shinigami I'd rather have him never find out about that," Palutena said remembering how "THEY," were created and why.

"Well right now that's the least of your worries," Shinigami said with the voice that meant something is going up.

"Something is wrong isn't there?" the goddess of light turned around and asked not liking where this was going to lead.

"Yeah I was doing a little recon at the seal of the Juubi and saw that someone or something broke the seal," Shinigami said with a tone of voice that meant business.

"Wait you mean he's back," Palutena said worried for her sons safety.

"Well I found residue of what appeared to be the remains of Medusa and Hades so I'm guessing that somehow the remains got to the seal Juubi sensed it used as much power to at least crack the seal so some of his chakra could seep out and absorb the remains and take the rest of the chakra through the seal," Shinigami explained as he had a dark look in his eyes.

"So what you're saying is that there is a new lord of the underworld and he is planning on getting the rest of his strength back by hunting down the Bijuu," Palutena deduced trying to think of a way to beat Juubi.

"Yeah," Shinigami said already knowing a way to beat the ten tailed behemoth that caused so much chaos, destruction, and misery.

"You already have a way to beat Juubi don't you," Palutena asked not liking where this was going.

"Yea he's in Konoha right now," the god of death said getting a pissed off look from Palutena.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT I WILL NOT HAVE MY SON TRY AND DESTROY A MONSTER THAT EVEN US GODS HAD TROUBLE SEALING!" the goddess of light yelled in anger.

"It's his choice you can't control everything he does Palutena," Shinigami said.

"Your right but Juubi not only has his remaining tail but he also has the power of Medusa and Hades," the goddess of light said before continuing. "I don't want to lose him like I lost Minato," Palutena said remembering the time she first met Minato.

"You know he would want you to move on," Shinigami said.

"What did you say," Palutena questioned not liking that comment.

"Look he's in my stomach but I already know that he wants you to move on and try to find somebody else to love you," Shinigami said hoping that he was helping.

Then Palutena slapped Shinigami in the face with some tears in her eyes.

"Shinigami I can't forget about him he was one of the only people to except me for just me not the goddess of light," she exclaimed angry at Shinigami but obviously not done talking. "He fathered my child and he died a true hero so I can't just move on like that," she said putting her hand down.

"Palutena it's been twelve years I know it's not long for us gods but it's a long time for Naruto and yes he tells me that you should find somebody else and move on," Shinigami said.

"Shinigami I'm sorry I slapped you but can you just give me a little more time till I'm able to move on," Palutena said before Shinigami disappeared to his realm.

"Minato what should I do," she asked Minato know that he an answer where he is.

(Back at Konoha at Ichiraku ramen)

Naruto arrived at the ramen stand and sat down on one of the stools.

"Welcome to Ichiraku ramen," the brunette girl over the counter said before she saw Pegasus.

"Wow you're a big guy," she said.

"It's been a while Ayame-neechan," Naruto greeted as the girl Ayame turned to see a face she hasn't seen in a long time.

"Naruto is that you," she asked surprised that Naruto finally came back.

Then an old man came out after hearing his favorite customer was back. "Naruto is that really you," the man asked.

"Yea it's me old man Tenchi," Naruto said with a smile on his face as he took out his wallet.

"If you're here to eat first bowl is on the house," the old man said.

"Ok I want Miso Ramen," Naruto said.

"Coming right up," Ayame said as she helped her father cook the ramen. "So who the big guy?" the brunette asked eyeing Pegasus.

"This is Pegasus he's my clans guardian and now he' my companion," Naruto explained.

"Wow so can he sing or dance?" Ayame asked in a teasing tone.

"Uh no," Naruto said as his ramen arrived and Naruto wolfed it down.

Naruto started ordering as many bowls of ramen as he could stomach. An hour or so later Naruto felt his wallet getting light and that's when he knew he had enough ramen well that and he was full.

"Thanks old man Tenchi and Ayame-neechan," Naruto said before leaving with Pegasus following close behind.

"Come again," the father daughter duo said as Naruto left.

(In the underworld)

Juubi was watching his two henchmen as they were bowing down in front of him. They looked exactly identical except for color scheme. One was black with a whit dot in the chest armor while the other was white with a black dot on the chest armor. They both looked like demonic knights with bat wings.

"**Ok my newest monster you are now know as Ying and Yang and one of you is to go and locate the Jichuuriki or anyone who knows who they are understand,"** Juubi ordered.

"Yes master Juubi we shall locate your incarnation and bring you back to full strength," the human looking monsters said at the same time in perfect synch but one was male and the other was female

"Good now go," he ordered as Ying disappeared while Yang stayed behind and plugged herself into this organic machine and the machine showed everything her brother sees.

(Back at Konoha)

Naruto arrived at what appeared to be a mix between one of Palutenas temples and a Japanese estate.

Naruto entered and it looked like it was recently rebuilt. When Naruto arrived at a locked door he used his magic to unlock it and found a nursery. "This was supposed to be my room when my mom didn't louse me," Naruto said before he broke down.

Then Naruto heard footsteps that didn't belong to Pegasus. He hid somewhere where the person couldn't find him so he could do a sneak attack.

When Naruto got to his hiding spot and waited for the person to get in. The door opened to reveal Palutena.

Naruto got out of his hiding spot to greet his mother. "Kaa-san," Naruto greeted as Palutena let her hug him and she returned the hug.

"Well Naruto I guess you found what was going to be the family home if the Kyuubi didn't attack," Palutena said as she let go of Naruto.

"Yeah," Naruto replied.

The two started talking about everything that Naruto did when he arrived in Konoha.

The two talked until night fall until Palutena had to get back to Skyworld and Naruto went to the bathroom that had the one thing both Pit and Naruto loves. A hot spring and the blond Demigod bathed in it to relieve himself of the day's stresses.

After Naruto got dressed he turned on the security seals and went to bed for the night.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey it's me and I know this chapter was short but I needed room to make an omake any way here it is.

(Omake)

"**Ok need to send my monsters to find out what my incarnation got sealed away in,"** the master of the underworld said. **"And I know just the idiots for the job,"** he said smiling manically.

"**PAIN PANIC!"** the lord of the underworld called.

"Coming you evilness," called a skinny blue imp. This imp then tripped and fell down the stairs on its belly.

"I'll be right there your highness," came the voice of a fat red imp who also tripped and landed on the blue imps horns on his bottom and screamed in pain.

"Pain," said the red imp now know as Pain before turning to show the blue imp.

"And Panic," the blue imps said still stuck Pains ass.

"Reporting for duty," they both said.

"_**Ok maybe I should get Ying and Yang instead,"**_ he thought very tempted to kill them or if he's felling merciful fire them out of a cannon.

ESKK: That's all I got for the Omake I do not own Pain or Panic as they are owned by Disney… the worst company on earth the only good thing they made was Kingdom Hearts and Spectrobes.


	4. Chapter 4 Academy day and Monster attack

Kid Naruto Icarus

ESKK: Hey it's me and I'm back with a new chapter. I don't have much to say to you other that I'm back in school so I might take longer with chapters.

Poll:

Shinigami: 6

Minato: 3

Pit: 2

"Talking,"

"_Thinking/ flashback/ letters/ scrolls,"_

"YELLING,"

"**Demon talking/ boss summoning/monster talking,"**

"_**Demon thinking/ boss thoughts/monster thought,"**_

"**DEMON YELLING/BOSS YELLING/MONSTER YELLING,"**

"**Pegasus talking,"**

"Ninja techniques/ god techniques,"

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kid Icarus if I did Palutena would be walking around in a very reveling one piece and Sakura would have bigger breasts. (Kidding you perverts out there)

(Start)

Chapter 4: new kid in school and a Hewdraw

Naruto and Pegasus were in the streets of Konoha walking to the ninja academy. People were giving him the evil stare but he chose to ignore it. Pegasus oddly enough just scared some of the villagers while the children though Pegasus was just a big old pussy cat. Which was true in some aspects as Pegasus doesn't attack unless ordered.

Naruto arrived in front of the ninja academy where he saw children his own age talking and socializing. It reminded Naruto of the school in the country he was raised in that was filled with Demigods. He saw that all the future ninja noticed Pegasus and were amazed at his sheer size.

Then Naruto remembered Sakura and Hinata the last time he saw them they were at his 5th birthday party.

He entered the building and met with a man that was in a chunnin uniform, with black eyes, a pony tail, tam skin and a scar across his nose. The man walked up to him before greeting him.

"Hey Naruto it's been a while," the man said.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei," Naruto greeted to the man now known as Iruka.

"Well Naruto I'm going to introduce you to everyone and the big guy," Iruka said knowing they didn't have enough time to catch up.

"Uh Iruka-sensei this is Pegasus and he's my clans companion," Naruto said as he explained the lie too Iruka of what Pegasus really was.

Iruka bought it for now before entering the class room.

(Inside the classroom)

The students were talking amongst themselves the girls were talking about Sasuke while the guys were talking about how they hate Sasuke. They continued to talk even after Iruka walked in. "Class quiet down," Iruka tried. But the class didn't listen so Iruka had no choice but to use the big head jutsu and it got the class to shut up. "Ok class we have a new student joining us and is going to stay with us for the rest of the year," Iruka said.

It earned a lot of complains from his class. "How come he gets to skip out on all the hard work we had to do Iruka-sensei?" a boy with a puppy said.

"Yeah if anyone Sasuke-kun should be given that special treatment," a random fan girl thought.

In the far corner of the class Sakura and Hinata were praying that the new kid was Naruto.

"Please Palutena-sama let it be Naruto-kun," they both prayed.

Sakura was now sporting a red battle dress with biker shorts beneath it. Hinata was sporting a grey jacket that had a red fire ball on the side; she also was wearing ninja jeans. After Naruto's birthday seven years ago Sakura and Hinata converted to the religion that worshipped Palutena. They even read her sacred book of light which told of the adventures of Pit along with how she helped humans from being extinguished along with her war with the underworld army, the Arum, the Chaos Kin, and the forces of nature. But it also told about Pit and Dark pit fighting side by side through those adventures.

They were amazed that Naruto's mom had such a history of greatness that the blond will have to live up to. They were done praying as they waited for the new student to come in.

"Ok you two can come in now," Iruka said to someone outside.

Then Naruto entered the door followed by Pegasus who could barely fit through the door.

"Will you please introduce yourself," Iruka said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki my likes include tending to plants, ramen, training, the sky, and Pegasus here," Naruto said motioning to the robot. "My dislikes are people who blame others for the sins of someone they know, the three minutes that it takes to cook ramen, fan girls, and arrogant pricks," the blond demigod said before going for his dreams for the future. "And my dream is to be Hokage," Naruto said with a goofy grin on his face.

Sakura and Hinata couldn't believe it there crush was back. Then Naruto looked at them and smiled making the girls come close to fainting.

"Well Naruto sit in any available seat you want," Iruka said as Naruto ascended the steps to where Sakura and Hinata were sitting.

Naruto arrived at the row where Sakura and Hinata were and sat next to them.

Sakura was blushing up a storm and didn't know what to do. Here she was sitting next to this godly specimen that was Naruto who was also a demigod and she didn't know what to say to him.

Hinata was fuming because Naruto was sitting next to Sakura instead of in between them.

"It's been a while Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan," Naruto said quietly to both Sakura and Hinata.

"_He remembers!"_ were the thoughts of Hinata and Sakura.

"Yeah it has," Sakura whispered.

"So how have you been?" Hinata asked.

"I've been good training none stop to get stronger," Naruto said while trying to ignore Iruka drone on about pointless information.

"You know while you were gone we sort of converted to the religion of Palutena," Sakura said as Hinata nodded

"So you two aren't going to be calling me your holiness or anything like that are you?" the blond demigod asked.

"No your still our Naruto-kun to us so don't start thinking we'll treat you any different ok," Hinata said as she went back to taking notes.

Sakura also went to taking notes while Naruto just fell asleep and Pegasus just stood there motionless gathering data for Naruto's notes.

(Later at the practice ring)

The class was in the academies training ground as they were getting ready to have 1 on 1 practice battles between the students.

So far the matches were going well as student showed what they learned. Next match was Naruto vs. Sasuke and trust me when I say the fan girls were screaming for Sasuke to win.

Sasuke was a boy with black hair that was spiked in the back, white skin, and charcoal black eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, grey shorts, arm warmers, bandages on his legs, ninja sandals, a kunai holster on his thigh and a ninja pouch hanging behind him.

"Kick his ass Naruto," Sakura yelled as Hinata was cheering him on too.

In the ring Naruto was staring off Sasuke ready to fight. Pegasus was walking into the ring until Naruto stopped him.

"Pegasus wait with Sakura and Hinata," Naruto ordered the robot.

"**Rodger,"** Pegasus said as he walked over to Sakura and Hinata.

"You should be honored that you are about to be defeated by an elite of Konoha," the boy know as Sasuke Uchiha said smugly looking at Naruto like he was mud at the bottom of his shoes.

"All I see is a spoiled brat who has an overly sense of entitlement," Naruto said to Sasuke seeing that he was pissing off the last Uchiha off.

"How dare you!" the last Uchiha yelled.

"Ready?" the Chunnin in charge of the match asked.

Sasuke got into a battle stance as he prepared to attack Naruto who got into a battle stance that Sasuke didn't recognized.

"Begin," the Chunnin said before Sasuke went for the attack.

When Sasuke was about to hit Naruto the blond demigod grabbed Sasuke's fist with his right hand, twisted it to the right with the help of his left hand, and Sasuke was sent to the ground.

This angered Sasuke even more as he got back up and tried to attack Naruto again only for the blond to dodge and pushed the emo to the ground near the end of the ring. Sasuke was about to get back on his feet only for Naruto to kick the Uchiha in the chest and knock him out of the ring.

"Winner by ring knock out Naruto Uzumaki," the Chunnin said as the entire class was surprised that Sasuke lost. The only ones that weren't surprised were Sakura, Hinata, and Pegasus.

Sasuke got back up and had an angered look on his face. Before Naruto got out of the ring Sasuke decided to demand Naruto to teach him that style.

"Hey dobe I demand you teach me that style of fighting," Sasuke demanded as he knew he'll get what he wants.

Naruto turned around as he had a series look on his face. Sasuke thought he got what he wanted as he was going to get more power to kill "him."

"No," Naruto said as he smirked at the Uchiha who was turning red in the face.

"Sasuke started going through a flurry of hand signs as he prepared to perform a jutsu. "Fire style fire ball jutsu!" the last Uchiha exclaimed as he blew a ball of fire out of his mouth.

Naruto seeing this instantly did a symbol of prayer and started chanting a spell. Light style sacred barrier!" the blond demigod exclaimed as a barrier made of pure light appeared and split the fire ball in two halves.

Sasuke couldn't believe it this boy used a more powerful Jutsu then he did. He was going to bring this information to the council and have them force Naruto to teach him these skills he possesses.

(Later after the academy let out)

Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Pegasus were walking through the streets of Konoha with no set direction. Naruto had a bad feeling about something. It felt like he was forgetting something, something important. Then he heard the roaring of a dragon one that Naruto was all too familiar with.

Naruto looked into the sky and saw the Hewdraw and tones of underworld monsters attacking the village.

Villagers were running away from the three headed monster and the smaller monsters in fear. Naruto took out his first blade as he was about to be in his first battle on land.

"Sakura I want you and Hinata to find some cover," Naruto ordered as he wanted to keep the two girls safe.

"What no," Sakura said as she did not want to be left out of the battle.

"Sakura-san we need to think this through Naruto is a demigod so he has a better chance at fighting these monsters," Hinata said trying to convince Sakura.

"But Hinata we need to show Naruto that we can be of some help," Sakura argued.

"Look if you two want to be of some help then I want you two to get the villagers to a safe area," Naruto said before the two girls nodded and left to get people to safety.

When the two girls were gone Naruto looked forward and started running to fight the monsters to get to the Hewdraw that was wreaking havoc. The Hewdraw flew to a different part of the village and blocking Naruto's path were monsters.

Naruto slashed and shot the monsters that got in his way to get to the Hewdraw. "Man I feel like uncle Pit right now," the blond demigod said as he remembered all of Pits adventures.

Naruto continued to slice through monsters as Pegasus blasted them with his staff. Soon Naruto arrived at where the Hewdraw was commanding his minions which was a lake.

"**Hey look a little morsel,"** the Hewdraw head to the far right said as it noticed Naruto.

The other Hewdraw head looked to see Naruto and looked at him like a slab of meat on a dinner plate. **"Why yes this boy would make a fine meal,"** the head in the middle said before the one to the left said.

"Hey I'm no one's dinner!" the blonde demigod yelled as he pointed his weapon at them.

"**Well technically you are sense carnivores in the animal kingdom eat any pray that fits their diet,"** the last head said correcting Naruto.

"**Oh great now you ruined the moment,"** the first head said.

"**Oh me I was just correcting the blond boy's logic,"** the smart one said.

"**Well it's both of your faults for ruining to epic moment," **the middle head said as he didn't like the way his brothers were acting.

Then it started an argument between the heads that go Naruto to sweat drop anime style as he saw the way the big scary Hewdraw was acting.

"**I think they are having a quarrel and we should strike while there arguing,"** Pegasus said as he prepared to fire his staff.

"**WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!"** the middle head yelled before his brother stopped there bickering.** "Now let's just kill him and get it over with,"** the middle head said before the two other heads nodded. The heads went for the attack as Naruto and Pegasus back flipped out of the way and readied their weapons for combat.

Naruto jumped on to one of the Hewdraws head only for the other one to bite down on it. Naruto got out of the way in time but only for another Hewdraw head to come at him.

Naruto saw that the Hewdraw was firing energy at him but he dodged with everything he had but then there was an energy that Naruto couldn't avoid. Naruto thought he was done for until Pegasus flew in and saved him in the nick of time.

Pegasus then launched his energy arrows at the Hewdraw as is tried to dodge. But when it was knocked into a daze Naruto took his chance to cut off one of the heads. "That's one down," Naruto said as he saw the head hop away.

Pegasus took his opportunity and sliced off another had with his arm blade. **"I didn't really like those guys anyway,"** the last head said as Naruto prepared to attack. The Hewdraw seeing that it was at a disadvantage decided to cut his losses and return to his master. Besides he did what he needed to do which was kill some humans and bring some souls to the underworld. **"Well I finished my mission I'm out of here,"** the last Hewdraw head said before flying off.

The two Hewdraw heads saw that they were being left behind and felt a bit betrayed that there middle head would leave them behind like that.

Naruto and Pegasus then left as they went to look for Naruto and Sakura. Unknown to Naruto he was being watched by the demon Ying who was gathering information and saw the battle.

"**Naruto-sama we must locate the bunkers so we may be able to see if Sakura and Hinata are ok,"** Pegasus said.

"I know Pegasus," Naruto said before he and the mechanical wonder ran off to find the bunkers.

(Meanwhile in the underworld)

"Lord Juubi we have located a Jinchuuriki at the Leaf village," Yang said as she showed what her brother was seeing.

"**Which incarnation does he posses?"** the king of demons and the underworld asked.

"Currently unknown and we won't know until we find more information or we get him to draw of the incarnation's power," Yang said as she remained plugged in.

"**Very well inform me of any important new information,"** Juubi said before Yang nodded.

Juubi then walked over to where the souls were gathered and saw that they were turning into a maelstrom as he could tell he's gathered enough souls to make an army. **"Soon the world will be mines to rule,"** Juubi said as he watched as more souls gather in the maelstrom.

(Back in Konoha)

It was sunset and Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were walking home. They knew the village would be on high alert and would most likely try to find out who attacked it. But right now everyone was grateful that the village was safe but peoples both civilian and Shinobi alike were killed by these monsters. Why, no one knew but they do know that there is a powerful enemy that wanted them dead for some unknown reason. But what they knew the will of Fire will keep burning with the shining light of Lady Palutena the goddess of light.

(TBC)

ESKK: hey sorry it took me 4 months to update it but you know writers block. Anyway I hope I met all your standards and the council meeting where Sasuke tries to get what he wants will come in the next chapter along with the polls final results. So good bye now and see you next chapter.


End file.
